Intimate Celebration
by CenTon9502
Summary: John has won the WWE title at unforgiven, a reward waits for him that night, Randy won his match as well and the couple is up for celebration that night, a very intimate and pleasurable celebration, CENTON, SLASH, SEX, JOHN TOP, RANDY BOTTOM


**Quick one shot guys, I wrote it past Monday, since Randy was not on Raw, I decided to watch the Unforgiven 2006 PPV and I came up with this story, hope you like it, actually I was about to sleep and it came to my mind, I thing I wrote it almost asleep cause I don't remember writing it, but anyway here it is, currently writing another chapter from "Love is Written With Blood", hope you like it :) **

John was back on his private locker room after a brutal and awesome TLC match with Adam "Edge" Copeland at the main event of Unforgiven, once again he was the WWE champion, he has done it for his fans, for his father, his entire family and for his loved young but still secret boyfriend who was waiting for him in the common locker rooms, he was happy he couldn't deny it or take the big shinning white smile out of his face, but he also couldn't deny he was in a lot of pain, despite that it had been a great night, even when there had been a lot of hate towards him from the crowd, still he had enjoyed the show and he was up for celebration, whatever type it was, however he knew exactly what kind of celebration he wanted

But first things first, before any kind of party or celebration he had gone with the WWE's physical therapist team to make sure everything was on its place, after a few tests and a quick check of how he's muscles could move they had told him everything was ok after the brutal match, he had no broken bones or torn muscles, he was just beat up, he had bruises all over his body, especially in his back but he would get better, he just needed to get good rest and they gave John some oilment to reduce possible pain

So back in the private locker room after making sure he was not seriously injured he grabbed his personal sponge and soap, he went to the small shower and took a warm shower, he felt relaxed, the warm water really helped him to stop the pain he was feeling after been sent through a lot of tables, fall from top of the ladder and hit with a lot of chairs, it was a quick shower, after all he did not used oil all over his body, he didn't like it, he felt weird and even though he looked bad, although he loved how all that oil looked over his boyfriend's body

Once he had finished he wrapped a white small towel around his slim waist, covering his cock but letting his perfect defined "V" exposed, he stepped out of the shower, drops of water still all over his body, making him look hotter than he already was, it was sure thing all the females in the crowd would pay even the last cent in their wallets and pockets to see him that way or without towel, but there was only one person who was able to see John that way

John was looking for his clothes, he checked in his bag, in his locker, even in the shower, but he didn't find them, he was pissed, he didn't want to go out to the corridors almost naked looking for his clothes, would that be some sort of joke from the new guys in the roster? Or even some payback from Amy and Adam for interrupting their personal celebrations on several occasions? Maybe, and if it was, he was planning the way how to torture the Canadian man for his little bad joke, he was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice the door of his private locker room had been opened, but a familiar deep sexy voice brought his back to earth just to be sent back to heaven when he turned around

"Hey my champ, looking for this?" John stared at his 26 years old boyfriend Randy who was standing in front of him wearing his wrestling gear with his clothes in hand

"I don't know why you do Johnny, you looked way hotter without clothes" Randy said stroking John's muscular chest with his fingers and slowly unwrapping the white towel out of John's waist, making John's erect 10 inches cock slap against his covered dick, both men softly groaned at the contact of their hard fleshes

"Why do you like to tease me baby?"

"You know you love when I tease you in the bed Johnny" Randy said stroking John's dick with his right hand

"It's a good thing this is actually a private locker room, otherwise you couldn't do that John said kissing Randy's earlobe

"And it's also a good thing cause we can have some fun without being bother" Randy said grabbing John's hand and locking the door, still holding John's hand "The kind of fun I want to have with you right now Johnny" Randy said sensually

"Sorry baby, that can't be, you know we're so loud, somebody would hear us, and you know how much I love to hear you moaning as loud as you can, and even if we try to be quiet you wouldn't contain yourself and lost control when I touch you right there where you love it slow and deep, and neither would I feeling you all around me"

Randy sighed in disappointment and finally spoke "Ok Mr. no fun, anyway, we still will have our celebration back in the hotel, I won my match and you are the new WWE champion, I'm proud of you Johnny, my boyfriend is the top dog in this company" Randy said smiling

"Yeah and now that I'm the champion that means you can have a title match too, it would be an honor for me to work in the ring with such athletic gifted and talented wrestler like you baby" John said wrapping and arm around Randy's slim waist

"And pin my shoulders to the mat I guess?" Randy said, arms crossed around his chest

"We'll I said it because the few times I've ran behind you up the ramp to the backstage area, we've always ended up in my locker room kissing and touching the other's body, and besides" John lent and whispered in Randy's ear "You know you love when I pin your shoulders to the mattress every night" Randy felt those shivers which only John could make him feel by talking right in his ear

"I do"

"Anyway, which were your plans for celebration gorgeous?" John said embracing Randy and looking him right in the eyes

Randy smiled a bit and a small laugh escaped from his perfect lips "I was thinking about something for tomorrow's Monday night, do you remember what Amy and Adam did when Adam beat you for the title at New Year's Revolution the night afterwards?

"Hum nope" John replied

"The live sex celebration, we can do the same Johnny, a big king size bed in the middle of the ring, a few candles, some romantic music, you and I. . ."

"Cut it right there baby, you know we can't, first of all there's no way in hell the creative team to approve that to be booked, specially not man with man, second I'm a good guy and you're a bad guy, we can't be friends and much less lovers in the ring and third even if the C.T. allow that, this is live T.V. you know once we're just touching one another in a bed we can't stop, you don't want to show the world our most intimate moment, it's private, I don't deny it's a great idea and I would love to do it, but I know it's impossible that to happen" Randy lowered his head

"You really wanted it to happen don't you baby? I know we've been in this wonderful relation over three years and you don't want to hide anymore, but everything with calm baby, we will let the world know, I promise you, but let's wait a bit more ok?" John said cupping Randy's chin, eyes meeting, Randy leant and kissed John's lips

"Everything for you Johnny"

"Well it seems to me we still have a celebration up for tonight, so let me make a suggestion, what about if I go to the most expensive hotel in this city, I rent the honeymoon suite, I buy some champagne, candles and flowers and we have a romantic celebration, I make love to you in the king size bed and if there's a hot tub in the hot tub, what do you think baby?" John said putting on his shirt and boxers

"It sounds like we're not gonna sleep tonight" Randy said smirking

"Ok, then go take a shower and get ready, I'll go to rent our room, buy some stuff and then I'll send you the direction and room number in about an hour, ok gorgeous?"

"Ok Johnny" Randy gave John a quick kiss and then he left the room

John left the arena and went to the local market; he bought a 2000 dollars champagne, aromatic candles, rose petals and a new bottle of lube, then he want to Canadian Paradise hotel, he had seen that hotel in the past and he knew it was a very prestigious one, he checked in, as he had told Randy he rented the honeymoon suite, it was huge there was a huge T.V. screen a small living room with a small table in the middle and soft sofas, a heart shaped king size bed, a small sauna and in the bathroom a huge shower and a hot tub John smiled, it was much better than he had imagined, he texted Randy, sending him the direction of the hotel and room number as he had promised, he decided to place the candles all over the bathroom and lit them, he spread the rose petals in the water and over the bed, he put the champagne and the glass cups in the living room's small table, John decided to take off all his clothes excepting his boxers, that would turn Randy on, after a few minutes someone knocked the door, John knew exactly who was doing it, and quickly ran to open the door, he took the younger man's hand and pulled him inside, embracing him and meeting his lips in a slow seductive kiss, then he stepped out of the way allowing Randy to have a first look to the room

Randy's mouth dropped "Wow Johnny it's. . . it's perfect, but I guess it was really expensive, I will help you to pay for this, there's no way . . ."

John shut Randy up with another kiss, tasting his delicious and incredibly soft and sexy lips "Nonsenses Randy, a perfect room and a perfect night is the less that a perfect boyfriend as you deserve, and yeah it was expensive, but you're worth it baby"

"Johnny you're so sweet with me" Randy said with a small smile and caressing John's cheek

"And just with you my love, would my baby like to have a quick view?"

"Yes Johnny please" Randy said stroking John's chest with his hands, John grabbed Randy's hand and kissed each palm, then he led him to every part of the room, Randy was fascinated with the hot tub, he could not wait to be naked with John on it

"Johnny it's more than perfect"

"No, you are more than perfect" John said leaning his head forward, resting it in Randy's shoulder and then slowly kissing and licking the smooth skin in his neck, sending shivers through Randy's body

"Oh Johnny" Randy groaned softly, took Randy in his arms and kissed stroking his face with his hands as they had a tongue war, John started to walk towards the sofas, never leaving Randy's lips, finally getting there and siting on the bigger sofa, still kissing each other, John slowly broke the kiss and brought Randy's right palm to his mouth, planting a soft kiss on it, and then reaching over the champagne and the glass cups, he poured some liquid in one of them and then he gave it to Randy, then pouring some more on his own glass

"I want to propose a toast baby, for you, for me, for our success, our happiness, for our love, for our future together and for all the good things that have and will happen to us" Randy just smiled and raised his glass, then they clinched the glasses and drunk the liquid, never leaving the other's eyes as they did, Randy put his glass on the table and so did John, John embraced Randy and pulled the younger man over him, leaning down on the sofa, caressing the other's body, John flipped Randy over, Randy watched the older man who was on top of him, John unbuttoned Randy's black shirt from the upper button to the lower one, then he went back up to Randy's lips, meeting each other in a passionate kiss, John roamed his hands up and down Randy's tanned chest as he slipped his tongue inside his boyfriend's mouth, who was doing the same in John's back, then John lowered his body and slowly pulled Randy's shoes and socks out, he went up to Randy's abdomen and started to devour it with kisses and licks , making Randy groan with pleasure and lightly pant, then John bit seductively the waistband of Randy's boxers which slipped out of Randy's jeans, watching him in the eyes as he playfully bit elastic band, then he unbuttoned and unzipped Randy's pants using just his teeth, then he pulled Randy's pants off, exposing his gorgeous tanned muscular thighs, he had the best thighs John had ever seen, he kissed each of them up from the knee to where the boxer briefs covered Randy's skin making Randy arch his neck with each kiss , then slowly he slipped down Randy's boxers, staring at his erect beautiful, shaved, desirable cock, completely arched upwards and the head glistening with pre-cum, that pre-cum that John loved so much to taste and lick from Randy's penis, he smiled looking to his boyfriend whose eyes were filled with lust and desire, John grabbed Randy's penis from the base and took a nice lick of pre-cum from the red cherry head, then circling Randy's head with his tongue making the younger man arch his neck and soft cries scape from his mouth

"Oh Johnny, please take my cherry I'm begging you" Randy said breathless in between pants and groans

John slapped his lips with Randy's cock and the playfully nibbled the head of Randy's cock making a loud moan scape from his lips driving John crazy, wanting and craving for hearing Randy moan louder and louder so he went up from the shaft with kisses until his lips met the head, then he took all of Randy's length in his mouth, going up and down , moving his tongue as he sucked, enjoying Randy's pleasured moans, softly squeezing his waist bones as he tasted his dick, he tightly constricted his lips around Randy's cock squeezing it with mouth, making Randy moan more and more

"Oh Johnny you're so good, faster Johnny I'm so close" Randy moaned loud, quivering with John's touch, John raised his gaze, noticing Randy had small beads of sweat in his forehead and chest and he could see the urge for releasing in his boyfriend's eyes, begging him to make him cum, he would never say no to a begging Randy so he increased his speed, sucking faster and harder, Randy was panting harder, at that point breathing was almost impossible for the younger man, the pleasure was overwhelming, John caressed Randy's balls and then running two fingers over his tight hole, at the contact, Randy's hole squeezed, he shuddered and moaned and John was rewarded with Randy's sweet cum, swallowing all, enjoying the taste of his lover in his mouth, still sucking, slower and slower, making sure to get even the last drop from Randy's essence, sliding off Randy's dick until his lips were sealed just around Randy's soft head, then moved up and met his boyfriend's lips in a soft kiss

"Mmm you taste so good baby" John said licking the few drops of cum that were still around his lips, Randy pulled John from the back of his neck and kissed him passionately, their tongues meeting and rubbing against the other, Randy tasting himself in John's mouth, soon John broke the kiss and pulled Randy up from the sofa and embraced him, kissing his lips once more, lightly biting his lower lips with each move, Randy lowered his hand and rubbed John's covered hard dick, Randy broke the kiss and looked down

"Oh I missed those times when you used tight shorts as your wrestling gear Johnny, I showed better your features" Randy said with a playful smirk

"I stopped using them cause you are the only one who's allowed to see them"

"And feel them" Randy said sliding down John's boxers

"You wanna feel them tonight baby?" John asked

"You don't know how much I do" Randy said squeezing John's cock

"Come with me baby" John said grabbing Randy's hand and leading him to the hot tub, both entering to it, the warm water felt amazing, and Randy was sure what was about to come was pure and pleasuring mind-blowing sex, each and every time John made love to him it was awesome, it felt so good, and that time it wouldn't be different, John was definitely a god when it came down to sex, that was a plus which made Randy's and John's relation even better, at the end of the day, if they were going to the same city they ended it with awesome and terrific sex

"Let me get you ready baby" John whispered in Randy's ear, Randy gave a small nod, even when he wanted John inside him in that exact moment Randy knew John would never enter to him without previous preparation, John's 10 inches long and 4 inches thick cock was too big for Randy's tight hole, therefore John needed to prepare Randy as much as he could otherwise he could hurt his insides, they had tried once sex without preparation couple years ago when they were experimenting with kinky games, the penetration had been painful like hell and in the first thrusts John had hurt Randy causing him bleeding, John had been so scared and had felt so guilty for hurting Randy, at the end he had come up with the idea first, but Randy had encouraged him and told him it was ok, as long as they never try it again, all those memories returning to John as he stared in his boyfriend's tight pink velvet pucker, Randy was lying down on the bathrooms floor, his hips in the edge of the hot tub and his legs separated, John lent forward and caressed Randy's testicles, at first with his hands and then with his teeth, taking one of his testicles into his mouth, softly sucking it, then giving the other the same treatment, Randy sensually stroke his own chest as soft groans full of lust escaped from his mouth, Randy's and John's gaze met at the same time, Randy begging John with his eyes to go further, John lowered his head, Randy's eyes following John and suddenly his whole body arched when John licked the entrance of his anus

"Oh god John! Again please!" John smirked and licked Randy's crack again, moving his tongue around the soft pink skin, making his boyfriend pant harder, then he went further and pushed his tongue inside, stretching Randy's hole with his fingers as well, opening it more and more, a groan of pain escaped from Randy's lips, and John raised his look, his tongue still inside Randy's channel, he stretched a bit more the outsides of Randy's channel and then he worked on the insides, keeping the outsides stretched and moving his tongue inside Randy, tasting his lover, moving it up and down forwards and backwards like a small wet cock, Randy shuddered with every move, John really knew how to use his tongue, he quivered more and more, felling how John went deeper and deeper in his hole, when John considered Randy was lost in pleasure, slowly, he continued stretching with his fingers the ring of muscles outside Randy's channel, moving his tongue as deep as he could, trying to find Randy's bundle of nerves with his tongue,

"Oh my god John, yes lick right there please, oh Johnny yes!" That told John he had found the right place and he continued licking and pressing Randy's sweet spot with his tongue, stretching more and more his hole, inside and outside, at that point Randy did not felt any pain, or discomfort, he was overwhelmed with extreme pleasure

"Please Johnny stop, you're gonna make me cum if you continue, I need you inside of me Johnny" Randy said looking John with full desired and lustful eyes

John slowly slipped his tongue out of Randy's channel, moving his tongue as he exited the stretched but still tight hole, John took the lube and poured some in his hand, coating his hard huge penis with it, then applying some in Randy's hole, pouring some more in his fingers and slipping them I Randy's channel, applying the lube inside his boyfriend, he slipped them out, then he lent forward positioning the head of his cock in Randy's pucker

"You ready baby?" John asked

"Yes, please Johnny, make love to me"

John lent down and kissed Randy's lips, then pushing inside, Randy's breathing increasing as John filled him with his cock, both softly groaning, Randy felt so good wrapped around John's rock hard cock and it was the best feeling in the world for Randy to have John's huge cock deep inside his body

"Wait, wait, just give me a second please, you're huge remember?" Randy said in between his and John's pants, John smiled and kissed Randy again, giving him time to adjust to his size, a minute later John resumed his thrust inside his boyfriend, finally filling him up completely

"God, move Johnny please" John kissed Randy again, thrusting is a slow deep motion making Randy moan and arch his body with each move, John kissed Randy's chest as he went in and out Randy's hole, gasping at the wet and warm feeling of his lover all around him

"Fuck, Randy you're so tight" John said pushing in as deep as he could, Randy pulled John in for another kiss, gazes meeting, accompanied of pleasured groans, their lips parted and Randy's beautiful icy blue eyes stared into John with sweet agonizing desire, begging John to make him feel more, John pushed in a little harder and faster, making Randy squirm as he felt John's cock sending torrents of pleasure each and every time he rubbed his warm tight walls

"Oh Johnny yes, you feel so good inside me"

"Come here baby" John said pulling Randy inside the hot tub, siting him in his lap, his dick shoved deep inside Randy's body, John started to move again, Randy moved his hips up and down, meeting John's thrust, making John's cock hit and rub his prostate with every move, making Randy pant hard and moan John's name with every thrust, John kept moving with a slow lovingly and sweet pace, his arched cock rubbing Randy's fuck bundle with every thrust

"Oh god John you're killing me, so deep, so sweet, god I love you" Randy said panting

"You love it deep and slow right baby?"

"Oh yes, oh god yes! More please" Randy groaned, John smiled and took him in his arms, carrying him out of the hot tub, still inside him and taking him to the sauna, once inside he turned it on and both lied down on the floor, John was on top and Randy was beneath him, their chests pressed together, Randy wrapped his legs around John's waist, pushing him deeper, John continued thrusting inside Randy, hitting his sweet spot repeatedly, Randy's and John's cries of pleasure filling the room, their bodies sweating more than they already were thanks to the temperature from the sauna, John reached down caressing Randy's wet abdomen, their bodies shining with the light coat of sweat, illuminated by the low red light, he grabbed Randy's penis and started stroking it with the same rhythm he was pleasuring Randy's insides

Randy arched his body and a loud moan escaped from his lips, he embraced John tightly against him, bringing John's lips into his, tongues meeting, John stroke Randy's left thigh with his right hand, slowly and lovingly as they made out and John pushed in and pulled out and stroke Randy's cock Randy was getting close, feeling John stimulating his prostate, jacking off his cock, rubbing his sensitive head with his thumb, caressing his body and their mouths together was more than Randy could take, he was reduced to panting, talk or moan was almost impossible, and yet he was able to groan loud "Johnny I'm gonna cum"

John felt Randy's channel constricting and squeezing his penis, sending his over the edge "Oh Randy, cum with me baby!" John said holding Randy close to his body and kissing his lips, Randy broke the kiss and a loud moan of John's name escaped from his lips as he shot his hot seed in his and John's abdomen, John moaned loud, Randy's channel constricted around his cock and watch his boyfriend face in the orgasmic euphoria was all he needed, he gasp hard and then screamed and cried Randy's name with every shot of cum deep inside his boyfriend's body, Randy moaned again felling John's cock getting a bit bigger as he shot his load and the hot cum filling his channel, their loud and long cries bouncing in the room's walls, it took them a couple of minutes to recover their breath, still feeling the post orgasmic euphoria, Randy gave John a worship stare and John stared back, kissing him again and slowly pulling out, after a couple of minutes kissing John knelt in front of Randy, he took the cum Randy had shoot that was in his abdomen an licked his hand, watching Randy as he did, then he lent down and licked Randy's abdomen swallowing all the cum that was on it with delicate little kitten swipes of his tongue once he finished he looked up, meeting Randy's eyes "I will never get tired of tasting you baby" John said then leaning down and kissing his boyfriend once more, he embraced him and lifted him, carrying him to the hear bed, both lying down, John kissed all the way up from Randy's neck, then his earlobe, his cheek then going up to his forehead, then down to his eyelids, the tip of his nose and finally his mouth, meeting it in a sweet full tongue kiss, covering their bodies with the sheets as they made out, John crawled off the younger man and lied down next to him, Randy cuddled against John's body, resting his head in his shoulder, planting soft kisses in his muscled chest and wrapping and arm around John's abdomen, John wrapped an arm around Randy's back and gently pressed him tightly against his body, he looked down meeting Randy's eyes

"You know gorgeous, while we made love I thought about it and I realize that you are a perfect boyfriend and there's no point in waiting to tell everyone that we love each other, so I remembered that my family is actually here in Toronto, what do you say if tomorrow we go straight to them and tell them that we are a couple and we're more than in love with the other?"

"I can't wait Johnny, I want everyone to know that we love each other, being able to walk aver you and kiss you when everybody's watching, no matter if it's in my parents' house, in yours', in the arena, in the parking lot, in the airport, I love you so much Johnny, then we'll tell it to my family, ok?"

"Of course baby, we'll tell them, I love you too, so much" John said pulling Randy in for a kiss, tongues softly caressing one another until both men were so tired and they fell asleep in the other's arms

**So that's it, tell me what you think guys, review please, oh and don't forget to read and review the last update from "love is written with blood" CH 7 and 8, I'll update the story in a few days :)**


End file.
